The invention relates to a claw coupling. The coupling connects in a rotationally fast way, two components which are rotatable around an axis of rotation. The coupling includes a first axially fixed coupling part which, at its end face, is provided with first claws. A second coupling part which, at its end face, is provided with second claws, faces the first claws. The second coupling part is adjustable along the axis of rotation between a coupled position and an uncoupled position. In the coupled position, the first and second claws engage one another. In the uncoupled position, first and second claws are disengaged.
DE 28 01 135 C3 shows a torque limiting coupling which has a switchable claw coupling. The claw coupling has two rotatably arranged coupling parts which have corresponding driving claws which face one another. In a torque transmitting position the driving claws engage one another. If a certain torque value is exceeded, one coupling part is transferred into a free-wheeling position while the driving claws are disengaged. A switching pin is provided to transfer the coupling back into the torque transmitting position. The switching pin is axially movably positioned in a bore in a driving claw of one coupling part. The bore extends parallel to the axis of rotation. A stop cam is connected to the other coupling part in a rotationally fast way. The stop cam pushes the switching pin into an opposed gap between two driving claws during the re-engagement process. This means, that initially, torque is transmitted by the switching pin. As the switching process continues, the driving claws slide on one another via chamfers until they fully engage one another. A disadvantage of this embodiment is that initially, during the switching-in process, torque is only transmitted by the switching pin. As the switching-in process continues, the driving claws transmit torque. However, the claws are not yet fully engaged relative to one another. This leads to a high load on the claw coupling. Furthermore, the claw with the bore for the switching pin has a weakened cross-section.